


Intertwined, Tangled

by FreshBrains



Series: Soulmates AU [5]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Community: femslash100, Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Queerplatonic Relationships, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1933188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But what is <i>this</i>?  I mean, I love you both, but I don’t really want to kiss either of you,” Alison said, cuddling deeper into Sarah’s embrace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intertwined, Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Cosima/Sarah - bonding.

They often ended up in a heap on whoever’s bed was closest, all tangled up in each other’s identical bodies, like they were born that way.  They didn’t kiss or take their clothes off; it wasn’t that kind of intimacy.  They just spent time learning each other, stroking each other’s hair, holding hands.

“Bonds are weird,” Sarah said, messily braiding Alison’s hair from behind.  Alison lounged between her legs, her feet up in Cosima’s lap.  “I’ll never understand ‘em.”

“It’s sort of starting to come together for me,” Cosima said, sliding her glasses up her nose.  “So, we start with our family bonds, like our parents.  Then if luck is on our side,” she said with an eye-roll, knowing there was a deeper explanation than luck that she didn’t yet understand, “we get a soul-mate, like a romantic partner.  And if we’re _really_ lucky, we get this.” She waved a hand over her and her sisters on the bed, at their intertwined limbs.

“But what is _this_?  I mean, I love you both, but I don’t really want to kiss either of you,” Alison said, cuddling deeper into Sarah’s embrace.

“Ditto,” Sarah said, flicking Alison’s ear.

“It’s a queerplatonic bond,” Cosima said, surfing on her smartphone.  “A few cases have been recorded in the last few years, but not many.”

“But…it’s still a bond, right?” Alison asked.  She wanted a bond more than anything.

“Of course it is,” Sarah said, sharing a smile with Cosima as she held Alison.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you all know, the amazing [femme_slash_fan](http://femme-slash-fan.livejournal.com/) (Roz) wrote two mini-fics in this 'verse: ["You just love intimidating people"](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1044169.html), Cosima/Siobhan, NC-17 and [After-effects of a Barfight](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1043913.html)  
> , Cosima/Sarah and Cosima/Siobhan, G.


End file.
